The present invention relates to an anchor having expanders for engaging an undercut portion of a hole in concrete or the like.
European Patent Publication No. 0,416,183 A1 dated 13 March 1991 (K. K. MIYANAGA) exemplifies, particularly in FIG. 6, an anchor having an expansion sleeve 202 expanded around a conical surface 109 of a bolt 203. Because the expanded sleeve 202 is plastically deformed into an undercut portion of a hole in, for example, concrete, it is not possible to remove the bolt 203 from concrete for replacement when the bolt is corroded or damaged.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an anchor which may be removed from a hole after it is embedded in the hole.